


Broken

by Phantom_Timelord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Human/Monster Hybrid, Multi, Multiverse, Nightmares, Not really a harem, OC is a teen, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Skeleboys don't know what they're doing, Trust Issues, Vivaldi is a smart bean... ish, fluff?, he just needs a little help, slight misidentity, smartass, there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Timelord/pseuds/Phantom_Timelord
Summary: Vivaldi was working on the old machine that he found in his dad's old lab, he didn't really know what he was going to with it. Yet he had to try something, at least until it actually worked.Now he's dealing with his own issues, and learning about other versions of his father and uncle. He wants to go home... but maybe it won't be so bad....
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am back, finally; and don't worry I'm working on the next chapter of Bittersweet. I just had some stuff that needed to be dealt with. Anyway had this little idea come up with one of my oc's, and thought huh.... this could be interesting.  
> This was beta read by the lovely CelticWolfie.

He knew he really shouldn’t be messing with it, his dad said to forget it. But he was curious, and sometimes the human part of him would outweigh the monster part. No one needed to know he brought up to his personal lab, from his dad’s old place in the underground. Granted no one went down there after the barrier was broken, something about too much dust and bad memories. Not to mention the amount of eeriness it put off, so he did it as quick as he could without attracting too much attention to himself. After-all, the less his own father knew about what he was up to, the better.

He was tired, technically he should’ve been sleeping as his dad wanted him to help check the traps for anything that wandered in. He rubbed his hand though the white locks of hair, trying to keep his messy bang out of his eyes as he worked. He wondered if his mother was as great as his father said she was, he didn’t exactly get to meet her. He wanted too, perhaps that’s why he was up so late, working on a machine that was supposed to mess with the barrier. Vivaldi took the pliers out of his mouth to tighten the wires that he twisted together.

He took a step back to look over his work and observe the notes he found in the old underground labs. His understanding of Wingdings wasn’t terrible, but he really should’ve practiced more, then he wouldn’t be wasting so much time translating it all. He eyed the lever on the side of the machine curiously between his note reading.

_Well it’s not as if it’s going to do anything, right?_ He thought to himself as he put the noted down, pocketing his little notebook he found in one of the human cities near to the forest. Just so he could note the result… _if any…_

He reached out for the lever, feeling the smooth cool metal as his fingers wrapped around the handle. Vivaldi pulled down, with a little more force than he really needed. Nothing. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

_Of course,_ _…_ he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, he turned to grab the hoodie he had set on his desk chair. It was old, use to be his dad’s, faded blue with some patches and the fur now grey on the hood. As he slipped on the jacket about to head home so he could get maybe three hours of sleep if he were lucky; the lights flickered causing his nerves to go on edge. He looked back at the machine, watching as it started to come to life. He teleported in front of it bending down as he was trying to take it all in. Had he done it?

Then… the pull… he felt a pull not just on his soul but on his entire being. Before he could even attempt to get out of it everything went black. Not quite the void, but dark enough and he was weightless for just a moment. Then he was back on a cold ground, his eyes trying to adjust to his new whereabouts. He was trying to keep his heart from racing and his soul from driving him into a panic.

He heard someone rush into the room he was in, looking up he felt his whole being going into a flight response. Red eye-lights met his blue eyes for just a moment before Vivaldi summoned a bone wall between them and a quick teleport. He didn’t care where he ended up, just that he got out of that room.

******Red’s pov******

The lights flickered which was never a good sign, and they really didn’t need another fucking group of skeletons added. They were already working overtime trying to get the damned thing to send everyone back but no that never worked instead it pulled more in. He was pissed, as he started heading to the basement where the machine resided. He unlocked the door as the lights went out. “fuck.” He muttered as he rushed down the stairs, quickly scanning the room. Weird, there wasn’t anyone?

He took a step forward only to nearly get a bone wall to the face. “shit!” he nearly screamed, he could feel the magic stiff and wild before the bones dissipated and leaving nothing behind them.

He felt classic teleport behind him, as he stared at the spot which had a sans and papyrus most likely.

“what happened?” Sans asked as he went to inspect the machine, he sounded a little panicked.

“what happened?! what happened was the fucking machine acted up and the new pair it brought in pulled up a bone wall before up and god damn teleporting!” Red was not happy, and this asshole had the audacity to look as if was completely fine.

“…so, another pair? … think ya could track ‘em?”

Red took a moment; he really didn’t want too do Classic’s dirty work. “maybe… might need some help.”

“who’d ya need?”

Of course, the smiley asshole wasn’t going to come with, fine. He grinned as he thought of the cannibal fucker. “the flesh-eating fucker.”

Sans paused for a moment, thinking it over before he responded. “axe ain’t gonna like it.”

“fuck ‘im! we need to find the fucker.” Red stated staring at his alternate angrily, he didn’t like this more than classic did.

“al’ight, you’re right. we really don’t need another sans and papyrus running around without knowing what’s going on.”

Finally, classic was getting it. Red crossed his arms and nodded, “ex’ctly. though it might take a bit to find ‘em.” He admitted trying to think how to convince axe to help, they hadn’t really seen eye to eye last time.

“then ya should probably go and get him.” Classic stated as he began to work on the breaker, trying to figure out which one blew this time. “he doesn’t like me too much, maybe let stretch or mutt know about this?”

Red scoffed, he really didn’t like being told what to do but again it didn’t matter. "i'll let stretch know. mutt pissed me off last night."

“i’d ask what he did but we have more pressin’ matters at the moment.” Sans waved Red off as he flicked the switch on the breaker, sighing with relief as the lights flickered back on.

Red didn’t need to be told twice, he teleported up into the living room nudging the tall orange chill version of his brother. “hey, ashtray get up. we have an emergency.”

******Stretch’s pov******

"so ya saying that we have to talk axe into tracking down another sans and paps?" Stretch asked as he lit another cig, letting the smoke blow out of his nose hole. They had been walking for a few minutes, and Stretch just wanted to get back to his nap which he was rudely waking from by Red.

"yeah, cause they just vanished."

"both of them? hm.." he watched the taller fiercer of his bro's counterpart walk ahead of him. "how'd the magic feel? anything else apart from bone wall and teleports?" He watched as Red stops and thinks, his fingers tapping his jawbone.

"huh... now that i think of it, it felt... solid and wild? kinda?"

"solid and wild..." he repeated softly, weird magic wasn't normally solid but then again that depended on the monster. "we're getting close..." he explained, noting how the magic around them settled.

"so, they are wounded? or one of them?"

Stretch was reminded why his brother thought Red could due with more training, and why Red had asked him to come along. "dunno, i only know wha’ you've said about them." he explained as he started looking around a little more closely. "if they're not from this universe then a panicked teleport means they'd probably end up nearby." He walked ahead of Red, trying to pinpoint the location only to realize that the monster they were going after change locations.

"That's a good point." Red said as he followed him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"wild magic could be that they don't know how to control themselves yet... age wise ya know?" he commented softly, slightly amused if that was the case.

"so what?! we're dealin' with baby bones?" Red growled, obviously annoyed.

"possibly..." he shrugged, wondering how small this sans and paps would be. "so, if you were a scared baby bones and thought you were gonna get hurt where you put you and your bro?" Stretch was trying to get Red to think a little more, he didn’t grow up in the same underground.

"maybe trees? since no one can climb that well. or in a bush."

"sure, you want bushes or trees?" he asked his eye lights staring down at red with that dead stare. He really didn't care if it were a baby bones version of themselves, but they really shouldn't be taking too long. Kids in these woods could get hurt, or worse possibly dusted if they weren’t careful.

"i'll take the bushes."

Stretch sighed as he put out the cig, pocketing it for later and teleporting up into the trees. Stretch had to steady himself, chuckling slightly as he watched Red pull apart bushes; well at least he was taking his anger out on the vegetation. He focused around him trying to feel the magic around the air. He grinned slightly before shooting a text to Red, _'thnk th trs r th rght plc'_

He knew it annoyed the others when he texted without the vowels, but it amused him. And he grinned down at Red as the edgier skeleton glared at his phone and up at him. Stretch pointed back the direction they came, figuring that Red would figure out that the magic signal was back there. He teleported a couple more trees further, before pausing to search for the Sans’s magic. He closed his eyes focusing on the erratic flow that was slowing down, okay so that could be good news. he checked his phone again sending another text. _'thy mght b clmng dwn, nt spr crzy'_

Stretch was being cautious, he kept teleporting closer and closer; making sure to check with red before making another move. It took probably another five minutes before he saw a figure resting on a branch. he shot another text quickly ‘fnd smthng’ He teleported, onto the tree-branch moving semi cautiously as he got closer to the smaller figure. Stretch was stunned, he never expected to see a human sans. He honestly expected more bones, and the kid looked freaked like he was expecting something worse. "sup..." he started as he tried to get a little closer, freezing as he saw the kid flinch slightly.

_'hey red, the kid's human.'_ he quickly texted, being serious about this for once. "relax bud, i ain't gonna hurt ya. just wanna talk."

****V’s pov****

Vivaldi was shaking, he didn't mean too... he screwed up, he brought his knee up to him as he bumped the back of his head against the tree. He was trying to calm himself, stars his dad was going to let him have it when he got home. Of course, he'd find out, he always did. Why didn't he just stay and explain... probably cause like his father, he wasn't good at explaining the actual truth. And on top of that, he didn't want another argument that might turn into a fight.

Vivaldi nearly flinched as he felt the magic appear near him. He was ready for anything his father wanted to throw at him. He was bracing himself for the blue magic, only he didn’t feel anything on him. That confused him, he was expecting to get knocked out of the tree or into the trunk, but nothing... He slowly looked up, noticing that the figure in front of him was... Papyrus? what? why did he have a hoodie?

“relax bud, i ain’t gonna hurt ya. just wanna talk.” the not papyrus said as he tried to get a little closer.

Vivaldi stared, he was feeling more confused and more than a little tired. Why was Papyrus acting like his dad? well not exactly like his dad, he wasn't attacking him so there's that. He tried so hard to keep himself from flinching, and yet he knew he probably failed at that too. He didn't recognize where he was anymore, he didn't know this skeleton. Was he even papyrus?

The adrenaline rush he had moments ago was starting to crash on him, making him feel more exhausted then he originally realized he was. He could feel his body shift slightly to the side as his began to close, his mind drifting into quiet bliss as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little insight into the world... well somewhat anyway.

The kid looked a little out of it, not to mention he was wobbling side to side as he tried to keep his eyes open. “kiddo?” Stretch asked softly, trying to get the kid’s attention to no avail. He took another step closer, just in time to watch the kid fall out of the tree. His sockets widened as he reached out for him, missing his jacket by a mere second.

“shit!” he heard Red shout, watching as the shorter skeleton barely managed to use his blue magic to catch the kid. “wha t’ hell, ya orange bastard?!”

Stretch let out a sigh of relief and a nervous chuckle before porting down to the pair. “nice catch, pretty sure he fell for ya there red.”

“oh, hardy har har…” Red muttered as he rolled his sockets as he set the kid down, deactivating his blue magic to set the kid down on the forest floor. He looked the kid over, watching the slightly uneven breaths.

Stretch watched Red carefully, before looking towards the kid; the kid had an old scar on his temple, judging by the fading. His breathing seemed strained, but he really couldn’t tell with all the baggy clothes the kid was wearing. He watched Red start poking at the kid’s ribs, taking notice of the slight discomfort that showed on the kid’s face before relaxing again.

“fuck…”

“what?” Stretch asked as he stepped closer to the kid, grabbing his wrist to pull him up into a sitting position before slipping his hand behind the kids back. He slipped his arm under his knees, effectively carrying him bridal style.

Red stayed quiet, which only made Stretch stare at him with a questioning glance. After a long moment, and an adjustment on the hold he sighed. “come on Red, we should head back.”

“what about the brother?”

“oh yeah… it’d be easier if we put him back first.” Stretch explained as he started walking back to the house. “then we can easily find the bro if he’s around here, less trouble then trying to figure out the two magic signatures.”

“ya… right.”

Stretch was surprised Red wasn’t saying much, normally he’d be complaining about having to do more work. Hell, usually he’d be threatening him or some other bullshit; granted Stretch knew Red wouldn’t do anything unless provoked or in a panic. Red may be crude, and somewhat volatile at times; but he was also one of the more observant and cautious skeletons in the house.

“you okay?” Stretch asked as they neared the front porch of the large house? Manor? He honestly didn’t know what he could call it, just that it was huge. Large porch, several acres and lots of rooms; Hell, some were used for hobbies, a couple different game rooms. Blue and some of the other papyrus’s set up an obstacle course/training area in the back. Not that he really used it, too much work. Then there was the lab in the basement, with the broken machine that a lot of them had given up on about seven months ago. How long had he been here now? A year and half? Maybe longer?

“does it matter?” Red asked quietly, if not snappy. Alright geez… he could take a hint.

He focused his magic to open the door, watching as Red went ahead probably to let classic know what was going on. Stretch, meanwhile, walked towards the living room setting the kid down onto the couch. Having to carefully untangle the kid’s hand from his hoodie, as he laid him back down. He waited near the entrance hall that separated the dining and living areas, he really hoped they found the other one shortly.

He recalled how he felt when they first arrived, man that was a hectic day. He was in his lab when it happened, his brother was asleep; the only reason he hadn’t gotten to sleep is he had a night terror about a certain genocidal brat. Before he knew it, the machine activated without him doing anything yet. He was looking over the blueprints left by the last royal scientist, so it was fair to say he was concerned when the thing that hadn’t made any notion of working suddenly came to life. After that, everything shifted; Blue and him had arrived first. Unfortunately, they had been there the longest; but at least they had each other and blue was excited to meet their alternate selves. Only to be annoyed by classic’s puns about three minutes later. Stretch had to admit that seeing his alternate self that acted a lot like his brother and then not at all was surprising.

Then after that, Axe and his bro showed up… and that was a surprise he wasn’t quite prepared for. Classic was less relaxed around them, and he didn’t blame him; seeing a version of yourself that was left to what they had to live through… He’s not sure what he’d do in their situation. Then Red and Edge; and finally, Blackberry and Russ. Now this kid… maybe his brother, he couldn’t sense anyone else, but he might not be close enough either.

Stretch was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Red coming back; he nodded back at the smaller skeleton before porting back to the woods.

*****

It wasn’t that long after Red and Stretch left to search for the brother; maybe thirty minutes, and when they came back Classic was waiting patiently in the living room. He had been trying to see the kid’s stats for a while, but his name was glitching bad. Could be due to him being asleep, a defense against those checking without permission, or even the fact that there were five sans’ here already. It was bound to glitch something in this universe.

*****

**< v/sl4d|>**

**LV: 1**

**EXP: 0**

**HP: 3/26**

**ATT: 5**

**DEF: 27**

**- _doesn’t want to be… doesn’t want to feel… a failure. -_**

**_*_ **

Sans stared for a moment before backing out of the check, what the hell happened to this kid; his HP shouldn’t have been that low, especially when he has more than 1 max HP. His defense was rather good, but high for a child and attack was decent. This was the first version of him he’d met that looked human; if he hadn’t seen his soul, he would’ve thought he was human. The kid’s soul was upside down and transparent but instead of white like most monster souls it glowed purple. So, Perseverance was his main trait, not terrible just meant he was most likely to put up with most shit that was given to him, or struggle through anything he did. Perseverant and Determined souls were similar in many ways, both would continue to reach a goal. Just one would focus on the goal and the other on the actions.

It just added more questions to his list for this ‘sans’; then there’s the whole explaining everything yet again. Man, that got tiring; he sighed as he looked to the main hallway seeing Red and Stretch come back just empty handed.

“so…?” Sans started, before he was cut off.

“nothing, no one else around.” Stretch answered as he pulled out a sucker to stick in his mouth.

Red looked tired, if not frustrated; he took another glance at the kid before porting; most likely to his room.

Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his spine. “so, he’s alone…?”

“seems like it, couldn’t sense anyone else and we were gone for a while.”

Well, that made this ‘sans’ an outlier when it came to who arrived via the machine. Not that it wasn’t a possibility, just rare; or a genocide run had occurred when he came through. Sans didn’t want to think about that, though it’d explain the weird message on the kid’s soul. He used to have the same thoughts during those genocide runs that Frisk was forced to go through. Not that he and Frisk had the best relationship anymore, it was strained for them both. Frisk getting possessed by an evil brat who had a more twisted moral compass, and Flowey wasn’t helping. At least Frisk can’t reset anymore, so there was some peace of mind there.

“hey Sans?”

“hmm?” Sans stared up at Stretch, going back into his more relaxed stage, “yea bud?”

“need me to do anything else or can i go catch a few z’s?”

Sans chuckled before waving him off, “yeah go for it, i’ll stick down here and watch the kiddo.”

Stretch shrugged, before porting himself, leaving Sans alone with the young human ‘sans’.

Sans put the checkered blanket over the kid, before taking a seat in one of the recliners. Might as well take a short nap before Black and Russ get home; he closed his sockets; things could’ve gone a lot worse than just a bone wall and an electrical shortage. Now, he just had to wait for the kid to wake up; maybe get some answers then.


End file.
